bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Security Bullseye
"Are those pesky security cameras getting you down? Simply tag your enemies with our photoelectric insects and those cameras and turrets become your best friend. Splice Security Bullseye today!" Security Bullseye is a plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, the it manifests itself as a light blue globule formed from Jack's palm, with visible deformities on his wrists and hands. Security Bullseye is an active plasmid that instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within the player's central field of view, at the cost of EVE. Upon bursting, the target is splashed with a light blue liquid substance and covered in photoelectric insects, immediately shifting the focus of security devices in the area towards the target. It can be used on Splicers as well as Big Daddies. Even though the effect is temporary, security devices will continue to engage a target once they have locked on, even after Security Bullseye wears off. Note: Using Security Bullseye on a non-hostile or unaware target will not make the target hostile or aware of the player. Combat Strategy This plasmid is most effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. The player can cause hostile security devices and Splicers to fight each other on sight, while remaining out of the combat zone. Big Daddies are prime targets for Security Bullseye, as they will remain non-hostile to the player, even when being attacked by Security Bots and Turrets. When hacking Vending Machines, you can purposely trip an Alarm Trap to call Security bots, and then use Security Bullseye to make them fight your target of choice. Using Security Bullseye on a Bouncer is almost guaranteed a kill (unless the alarm timer runs out), as they have no ranged attack to retaliate against Security Bots, unless they fly too low to the ground. Though it is less useful with Rosies, since they can easily shoot bots down, it adds more fire power being directed at the Big Daddy and distracts him from the player. The usefulness of this plasmid decreases as the player hacks the machinery around them. However, for the above reasons, it can still be a potent offensive tool, particularly when dealing with Bouncers. However, a reversal of the situation is possible. Security Bullseye, by distracting the security device's attention from the player, can be used to facilitate approach with the intent of hacking the machine. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver reduces the cost in EVE when casting this plasmid. *If the player is trying to use this plasmid as an escape tool, it is advisable to equip Natural Camouflage. *The Security Evasion line of tonics makes it safer to step in front of a camera when in the area the player is casting this plasmid. *To use Security Bullseye to its full potential, it is recommended to not equip the following tonics: :Tonics from the Alarm Expert, Safecracker, Hacking Expert and Security Expert lines, if the player wishes to intentionally set off an alarm tile to use the plasmid. All of these tonics reduce the number of those tiles when hacking, which may reduce Security Bullseye's efficiency. *Tonics from the Shorten Alarms line if the player is using this as a defensive tool when having accidentally set off an alarm. Gallery Image:Security Bullseye.png|Jack wielding Security Bullseye. BioShock 2 Security Bullseye will feature in the sequel, under the name of Security Command. The Cult of Rapture website also states that it will be "new-and-improved", suggesting that it will feature better abilities, new ones, or both. Video 300px fr:Balise de sécurité Category:Plasmids Category:BioShock